Downfall
European Alliance |side2 = Russia China |goal1 = Protect the Radar Dome until reinforcements arrive (Player 1) Break the blockade and reach the outpost (Player 2) Keep the path of additional forces secure Destroy Soviet's outposts |goal2 = Get through the bridge to reinforce other Soviets in this region Destroy the Radar Dome to cut Allies' contact |commanders1 = Two Allied commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commanders |forces1 = Most European arsenal (including Zephyrs) |forces2 = * Most Russian arsenal * Some Chinese arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Odd Funk (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Sandman |design2 = Sandman }} Downfall is the ninth Allied cooperative mission. This mission is part of the French rebel’s struggle against the Soviet Union. Background The Soviets made a huge invasion when they arrived at the English Channel, and the commander was busy repelling them. At the same time, another Russians and Chinese reached northern France and attempted to arrive at the coast through this area. It was time for local Allies to defend from Soviets' attack. Events Clear the path and hold the line Considering the number of invading forces were difficult to deal with, a Navy SEAL decided to blew the bridge to slow them down while there was no another choice. Though the forces were all killed, they provided enough time with repairing the Radar Dome in the outpost and it was the only way of letting the forces in English Channel know what was going on there. The commander in the outpost began blocking the path at all costs before everything would be ready, as it would take a while to fix the only Radar Dome in this region. On the other side, the only forces organized there set out while they cannot get more reinforcements until their contact with the others was reestablished. Their Engineers repaired some abandoned tanks to enhance their power. Russians sent their paratroopers and armored forces to the Allied base and caused trouble, so the other commander also sent some engineers to capture tanks near his base. But this was just a potential opening of Soviets invasion. Then, the taskforce in the south arrived at the second abandoned outpost and got to know that the Soviets deployed Airbases nearby. Not only quite difficult it was for Allies to find the path through the valley in the rainy day but also they must be careful of Soviets attack on the cliff. In the base, the defense became more and more difficult after the Chinese joined in the attack on the base especially by paradropping some Terror Drones in the base, so the northern commander chose to capture a Tech Ore Refinery and some Chrono Miners near his base to increase his income and train more infantry for help. Destroyed a Russian outpost, the southern taskforce repaired a bridge and kept pushing towards the other other side with the second taskforce arriving at this area, however, this way was barricaded by Russians and Chinese so they had to find another way. Finding out that some Soviet forces were attacking behind the base, two commanders speeded up their action and the northern forces destroyed the Chinese Airbase immediately by shooting the barrels in their outpost. Thanks to their struggling, the southern taskforce found a Charon Tank in the third outpost and they actived it at once and then, another one and two Prism Tanks located in a small factory. They believed that these tanks were left behind when the EA forces hurriedly escaped from the Soviets when they failed to repel them. Advancing towards their goal, they repaired the second bridge near their main outpost and they had finally contacted the outpost and the third taskforce had arrived. Defending the outpost The forces at the English Channel reported that they MUST NOT let more Soviets get there. With the Chinese amassing their forces, for example, sending a Kirov Airship, the two commanders began supplementing their forces with each other, and fixed more tech defenses. They paid the attention to the eastern defense until the reinforcements arrived. Destroy Soviet outpost After the path was secured, the additional forces came to reinforce this area, including an MCV and several Thor Gunships. Now the Soviets had no chance to get through there and it was time for Allies to make a counterattack. As the Allied forces had assembled a large number of troops during the defensive period, they effortlessly took the Soviet outpost located in the southeast down. Heavy rains, together with the destruction of the Soviet base, witnessed to the victory of the Allies there. Aftermath These Allied forces in northern France chose to stick to their territory, gaining time for counterattack by the Allies in the English Channel. Soon, the victory in the English Channel spread to France, where the Allies morale is high, and always ready for their counterattack to Occitania. In the long battle with the Soviets in France, they eventually moved southwards and arrived at Bordeaux and ready to recapture the naval units in this city... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits for the 1st player: 30000 Normal * Starting credits for the 1st player: 20000 Mental * Starting credits for the 1st player: 15000 Trivia * Downfall shares its name with a Foehn music track. zh:没落之地 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions